War Games
by McQueriosity
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts to give a demonstration and meets his match in Professor Granger. Will their meeting awaken desires in them they haven't acted on before? One-shot. Please take the time to review.


I'm not normally one for disclaimers, I think they're stupid

**I'm not normally one for disclaimers, I think they're stupid. It goes without saying that I don't think Harry Potter belongs to me etc**

**Summary- Harry returns to Hogwarts to give a lecture on Defence, but meets his match in Professor Granger. You could say it's slightly AU; Hermione doesn't work in the Ministry, nor is she with Ron.**

Harry hadn't been on the Hogwarts express for a long time, and, when he finally reached it, he was pleased to see that not much had changed. He'd arrived at the platform earlier than he ever had before, none of the students knew he was coming as of yet and he didn't want to be recognised on the platform. He secured a compartment and prepared for the journey. He wasn't dressed his best and his hair had grown quite long over the last summer, so he was quite confident that he could avoid being recognised immediately if he pretended to sleep.

Pretty soon he heard the excited chatter that fondly reminded him of his childhood. It had only been a few years since he left but the noise took him back to his first year, the wonder of it all, the nervousness in the huge crowd that he'd felt, _that_ train ride with Ron_, _where he'd also met Hermione for the first time. He hadn't seen her since that last battle, she'd left almost immediately afterwards to find her parents in Australia, he'd been so caught up the whirlwind events of the aftermath he'd never got the chance to say goodbye. He wondered if she was ok, whether he would recognise her, would she be the same?

Soon the train was full and he heard nervous voices outside his compartment. He stole a quick glance at the door and saw some first years hesitating by the door. It struck him how similar this scenario was to his first encounter with Professor Lupin. The children managed to stir up the courage and quietly entered the compartment with the stranger. Conversation quickly came onto the topic of sorting and, gauging by one boy's fears, the tale of fighting a troll had become custom since Fred and George told Ron.

Harry heard someone continue, 'And then you go in, to the Great Hall, and there's this huge platform in the middle. That's where the Troll is. And you fight it, in front of everyone. How you do it tells the Professors what house you go in.'

'That's rubbish' replied his friend, a girl. 'They'd never let us do something so dangerous on or first day.'

Harry was thankful that Troll fighting was not on the curriculum; his only fond memory of his tussle with one in the bathroom was that that was the day Hermione and he really became friends.

Harry was saved from more nostalgia by the trolley witch. Harry was almost tempted to abandon all pretence than and there when the smell of Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Bott's every flavour Beans assaulted his nostrils. He really did miss it all.

The children soon left to get changed and Harry looked out of the window. The night was clear and he caught his first glimpse of Hogwarts since its reconstruction as the train rounded a bend. It was as magnificent as always, the repaired battlements towering over the grounds, and the impressively tall Astronomy tower literally towering over everything. Harry stopped thinking then, Astronomy made him think about Divination, he never got the hang of that either, and Divination meant Professor Trelawny. Was that batty old fraud still here? Harry wasn't looking forward to more premonitions about his impeding death.

Harry waited before all the children were gone before disembarking himself. He wrapped his cloak around him and looked to see if there were any carriages left to take him up to the castle. He was in luck. There, almost hidden in the approaching dark was a Threstrel, complete with carriage. He broke out into a brisk jog and alighted as it began its trek towards the castle.

Harry approached the doors of the Great Hall and held his breath. This was it.

Headmistress McGonagall had been apprehensive about her little surprise, looking nervously at her new addition to staff. The evening had gone perfect so far, the worried first years had been sorted, mercifully without Troll aid, into their respective houses and she was rounding off her speech. Where in god's name was Potter? That was, of course, the moment Harry picked to make his entry into the Great Hall.

'Is it?'

'Yes!'

'I don't believe it!'

Harry ignored the shocked whispers of the students, and made his way to the Staff table. He was momentarily startled with the new Headmistress but that passed quickly, of course it would be her. Nevertheless his heart sank when she opened her mouth. The same strictness was there.

'Potter'

Harry felt as if he had missed a homework deadline and almost expected a detention. He hadn't expected a hug. He hesitantly raised his arms and returned the embrace before making his way around the table and sitting in the unnoticed empty seat next to professor Hagrid, who clapped him on the back and sent him face first into the treacle tart, much to the delight of the students.

The next morning the Great Hall had been cleared of the house tables and Harry stood in front of a large gathering. Today he was lecturing the First Years. Their excited faces looked up at him, star struck. Harry was still getting used to that, even after years of being 'famous'. He was always quick to remind everyone of all the help he'd had in fighting the dark forces. He was in the middle of telling the students about Hermione when there was a chorus of giggles from the third row. He looked over to see their professor silence then with a wave of her hand. He couldn't see her face though; she had a hood pulled up. He thought it odd that someone would wish to remain unrecognised here, unless that someone wasn't meant to be here.

'I think a demonstration is in order' Harry announced. 'I'll show you what you need to be prepared to face out there, in the real world. It's far more serious than an itching hex if you make a mistake out there. Now, I'll need a volunteer, an adult please.' Harry ignored the disappointed groans of some of the more eager and experienced First Years as the hooded professor made her way to the front.

'This is going to be good' whispered someone, audibly. The professor revealed her face and, as the students knew, it was the very same Hermione Harry had been talking about moments ago. She hadn't changed a bit.

'Hermione' breathed Harry.

'It's Professor Granger now' Hermione said playfully. 'I hope you aren't planning to go easy on me.'

The faces of the children faded out of Harry's mind. He became focused on her, the sound of her voice and how she walked, a little to the left and back again. He enjoyed the banter. 'Well I really should' he replied 'You haven't beaten me in a duel since our third year.'

Hermione laughed and raised her wand. 'I've gotten better since then. Ready?'

'Always' Replied Harry. Then they began.

To the watching First Years it was like a dance. Harry would press forward, jets of red light flying from his wand. Professor Granger would swat them aside and retaliate. The air crackled with magic and scorch marks appeared on the walls where hexes had been deflected. Hermione's arm lashed out and three streaks of light shot towards Harry. Harry dodged the first two but was sent sprawling to the floor with the third. Some of the children winced, clearly supporting Harry while Professor Granger's fans cheered.

Harry got to his feet quickly, his hair smoking. Hermione had certainly gotten better since their last duel. But he still had some tricks up his sleeves. He dodged sideways and jumped to the right. Then he disappeared.

Hermione took a step back. Harry couldn't have disapparated; Hogwarts had barriers up to prevent that in the grounds. Then Harry came out of the air to her left, the disillusionment charm fading as he did so. Hermione cursed herself for not deducing his tactics and focused her defences against his new onslaught. A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead onto her cheek.

Harry aimed his spells low, hoping that Hermione would be expecting them at head height. He sent a slashing hex at her legs, hoping to disable her but she deflected it at the last minute. There was a tearing sound as her robes went from ankle length to knee length. Harry nearly gave up there; the sight of her legs transfixed him to the spot. He clumsily blocked a curse and fell backwards again.

Hermione ignored the wolf whistles of the First Years and launched an offensive. Harry wanted to see her with fewer clothes on? _Let's see how he likes it_. Her arm blurred as she sent a barrage of spells Harry's way and she smiled in satisfaction as his robes were slashed at the shoulders. She wasn't the only one to gasp when they fell away completely. Harry was left with a tight fitting black t-shirt and pants. His hair was in the throes of its never-ending untidiness and there was a silly grin on his face. Hermione saw where his eyes were aimed at and looked down.

While Hermione had been looking at Harry he had taken the liberty of doing the same to her robes. Under her robes Hermione had been wearing similar tight clothing to Harry. There was more than one First Year girl who had clamped their hands over their boy's eyes and Harry couldn't blame them. Hermione was stunningly fit, Harry raised his eyes and praised the makers of whatever exercise equipment she was using.

The watching First Years got quite a show after that. Free from the cumbersome robes the duel became much faster than it had before. Harry ducked and dived while Professor Granger gracefully pirouetted through the air. At one point She stopped completely, not moving an inch. They saw Harry start forward before being buffeted aside by a blast of magic. Eventually Harry Yelled 'Enough!'

They both stood panting in the middle of the Hall and Harry turned to the First Years. 'Any questions?' a dozen hands pointed in the air. Harry looked around. 'No one? Oh well. I hope this has been informative. Now you know what to expect in a real duel. You're dismissed now; I need to talk to your professor alone.'

As the First Years shuffled out of the hall Harry's voice could be heard briefly. 'Now _professor _I don't believe I've inspected your room for Dark Magic. Perhaps you can assist me?'


End file.
